That Little Black Thing
by haebal-agi
Summary: Yuta jadi merasa frustasi bukan main dibuatnya. NCT Yuta, implied Taeyong/Yuta.


That Little Black Thing

Cast(s) : NCT Yuta, Kucing Hitam, NCT Taeyong (minor)

Genre : Aku nggak yakin, yang pasti ada romance sedikit, dan genre rahasia yang sengaja kusembunyikan (apaan coba)

ooOoo

"Minggir," kata Yuta.

Dia tetap ada di tempatnya.

"Menyingkirlah..." Yuta mulai kesal.

Dia malah tidur-tiduran.

Yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa harus ditendang dulu baru mau menyingkir?

"Kau mau kutendang?"

Sepasang bola kuning itu menatap Yuta di mata.

Yuta menelan ludah, dia jadi takut.

"Y-ya sudah," ujar Yuta sambil berlalu. Ralat, bukan jadi takut, tapi tambah takut.

Yuta duduk di sofa. Handuk sudah melingkar di lehernya dan dia ingin mandi, kenapa harus ada dia di dalam rumahnya?

"Meong?"

Yuta terperanjat. Kucing hitam itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mati," umpat Yuta.

"Hush! Pergi," usir Yuta, tangannya bergerak memberi isyarat, tapi si Kucing malah diam memperhatikan.

Hah, Yuta benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan kucing.

Ini memang kelalaiannya, pagi tadi dia keluar membuang sampah tanpa menutup pintu, alhasil seekor kucing masuk seenaknya dan mengganggu ketenangan Yuta, membuat Yuta ingin mengusirnya keluar.

Dan parahnya, Yuta tidak tahu bagaimana cara membawanya keluar.

Kucing itu bergerak-gerak, seperti mau naik ke sofa.

"Huwa!"

Yuta langsung lompat ke belakang sofa, tepat sebelum kucing itu berhasil duduk di sofa.

"Meong."

Gigi Yuta bergemeletuk geram.

"Oke, sofa itu punyamu. Diam di situ, jangan ikuti aku!"

Kucing itu mengeong lagi. Ya, kerjaannya hanya mengeong, menguap, tidur-tiduran, dan yang paling Yuta benci, mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Yuta berpikir keras bagaimana cara membawa kucing itu keluar, tapi menyentuh saja tidak sanggup, apalagi menggendongnya.

Mungkin dia butuh bantuan, begitu pikirnya. Yuta mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

"Taeyong, ayo angkat..."

Yuta menunggu Taeyong mengangkat panggilannya sambil sesekali mengawasi kucing itu di sofa.

"Taeyong...?"

Yuta hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya saat tiba-tiba kucing itu lompat dari sofa.

"Diam!" teriak Yuta. "Diam di situ."

"Meong," kucing itu berjalan lagi ke arahnya. Sumpah, kenapa Taeyong tidak mengangkat ponselnya?

Ada roti tawar di meja sebelah Yuta, pas tinggal tersisa setangkup. Mungkin kucing itu lapar, pikirnya. Dia mencuil sedikit dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

Rencana Yuta melempar umpan berhasil, kucing itu berlari menuju potongan roti.

"Ah, aku lapar." Yuta mengelus perutnya. Dia membuka kulkas, masih ada beberapa bahan makanan. Karena dia tidak pandai memasak, mungkin roti isi sudah cukup.

Yuta mengoles selai kacang di atas sehelai roti tawar. Kalau begini dia Ingin sekali Taeyong ada di situ, dia biasa memasak dan masakannya, Yuta akui enak, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir bakal kelaparan selama ada Taeyong. Yuta mencoba menelpon Taeyong lagi.

"Taeyong, kau di mana?"

Tapi Taeyong tidak kunjung mengangkat telponnya.

"Atau mungkin belum bangun, ya..." gumamnya. "Tapi ini sudah jam 10..."

Yuta menyerah menelpon Taeyong, dia berharap Taeyong menelponnya begitu bangun dan mengecek ponsel. Orang satu itu memang punya hobi tidur yang parah.

"Meong."

"Apa, rotimu sudah habis?"

Yuta melempar secuil roti lagi dan kucing itu melahapnya dengan cepat.

Yuta jadi ingat perkataan neneknya yang daerah di sekitar rumahnya ada banyak kucing liar, suatu hari neneknya menyiapkan ikan goreng untuk Yuta tapi seekor kucing mencurinya. Neneknya bilang, "Jangan suka memberi makan kucing, kalau kau memang berniat ingin memeliharanya. Sebab jika tidak mereka akan terus minta makan kepadamu, bahkan bisa mencuri."

Kucing itu menjilat tangannya setelah rotinya habis. Dia kembali mengeong dan menatap Yuta lamat-lamat.

"Ini yang terakhir." Yuta memberinya secuil roti lagi, kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Sudah ya, jangan minta lagi, makanannya sudah habis."

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Yuta takut? Cakarnya? Tapi Yuta tidak pernah punya pengalaman dicakar kucing. Yuta Cuma tidak suka kucing. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah mereka agak mengerikan. Mata kucing itu tajam menatapnya. Lalu taringnya, dia kelihatan seram saat menguap, mirip seperti harimau yang sedang mengaum. Dan bulunya, Yuta tidak suka bulu kucing karena neneknya bilang mereka bisa membawa penyakit dan Yuta tidak mau sakit.

Sedari tadi Yuta hanya berjongkok memperhatikan kucing itu makan. Dia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah rotinya habis.

Kucing itu menggeliat, kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai. Warnanya hitam, hitam yang pekat, tapi dia puya telapak kaki warna putih, dan di tengah mata kuningnya itu ada warna hitam sedikit yang kini seolah-olah ikut memperhatikan Yuta.

Yuta jadi teringat temannya yang penyuka kucing, kira-kira mahal tidak ya kalau kucing ini dijual?

Yuta mengambil ponselnya, sekarang sibuk memilih sudut yang tepat untuk mengambil gambar si kucing.

Tapi kucing itu malah berdiri.

"Hey, jangan bergerak du-"

Dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Huwa!"

Yuta berlari ke ruang tengah, berdiri di atas sofa.

"Berhenti! Jangan bergerak."

Kucing itu duduk dengan anggunnya.

Yuta ikut duduk di sofa, dia tidak menurunkan kakinya.

"Jangan ikuti aku, kumohon..."

Kucing itu diam saja.

"Aku tidak suka kau, mengerti?"

Kucing itu tetap diam.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin kau keluar."

Sebenarnya Yuta takut kucing itu marah lalu mencakarnya, atau kalau ternyata kucing itu siluman dan dia tidak terima Yuta mengacuhkannya.

"Meong."

Kucing itu mendekati Yuta lagi, kali ini berlari lompat ke sofa, ke pangkuan Yuta.

Yuta merinding merasakan bulunya, melihat wajahnya dekat sekali dengan kepala kucing itu.

"AH!"

Yuta terlonjak, kucing itu terlempar dari pangkuannya.

"Ibu..." Yuta benar-benar ketakutan. Dia melompat lagi ke belakang sofa.

Kucing itu naik ke sandaran sofa dan melompat turun. Yuta kalang kabut, dia berlari masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya. Merasakan bulu kuduknya yang masih berdiri membayangkan bagaimana kucing itu tiba-tiba lompat ke pangkuannya.

Tiba-tiba Yuta merasa lelah, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menutup matanya. Tidak peduli apa yang kcing itu lakukan di luar, yang penting dia aman. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga ada orang yang datang dan mengusirnya.

"Yuta?"

Yuta membuka mata begitu mendengar suara orang yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Taeyong!"

Yuta membuka pintu. Taeyong sudah ada di hadapannya,

"Yuta, kenapa-"

Dan Yuta langsung menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Taeyong!"

Yuta merasa bersyukur sekali Taeyong cepat-cepat datang.

"Rumahmu berantakan sekali," kata Taeyong.

"Tadi itu, ada kucing, warnanya hitam..."

"Iya."

"Dia menakutkan, Taeyong."

Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Kau takut?"

Yuta mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang aku bisa memelukmu." Taeyong mengusap rambutnya.

Yuta menghela nafas. "Aku sampai tidak bisa mandi."

"Mandilah, kau berkeringat."

"Ternyata kucing-kucingan dengan kucing itu melelahkan juga," Yuta menyeka keringat di dahinya. Kausnya sampai ikut basah.

"Aku juga belum makan," ujar Yuta.

"Mau pesan makanan?"

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin makan masakanmu, ya? Ya?"

"Bukannya tidak ada makanan?"

"Siapa bilang? Ada kok, coba cek di kulkas."

Yuta berbalik mengambil handuk di ranjangnya. Mata Taeyong berkilat kuning.

"Coba masak dengan bahan-bahan di sana, Taeyong. Aku mau mandi dulu, lalu kita makan."

Yuta membuka kausnya. Taeyong memperhatikan sambil menjilat punggung tangannya.

"Oke, Sayang."

END

 _HAHA._

 _Kalau aku bilang fantasy pasti jadi mudah ditebak (walaupun sebenarnya tanpa dibilang juga sudah mudah ditebak) (dan dari sananya memang sudah ada tulisan fantasy)_

 _Black-haired Taeyong itu segalanya! Dia dibilang tokoh anime hidup, dan aku bilang dia itu mirip kucing. Yuta juga sih, senyumnya itu mirip kucing (?) Aku nggak tahu dia takut kucing beneran atau nggak, ini Cuma tulisan berdasarkan pengalamanku. Waktu itu pamanku bawa kucing ke rumah dan itu awal dari mimpi burukku. Bayangkan ada kucing lompat ke ranjangmu saat lagi enak-enak tiduran. Aku jadi heran sama kakakku yang bisa merawat kucing seperti merawat anaknya._


End file.
